


Brother's Keeper (Fancomic)

by Jameson9101322



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Butch Rabbit, Gen, Male Rabbit, Old Rabbit, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night when the Walters stormed the Beciles. A night that changed the lives of humans and robots.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comic was made in 2016 based in the 1950s on the lore posted on the website and fan speculation at the time. Male Rabbit is featured as her transition was announced in the middle of the comic's production. Current lore is that Rabbit transitioned in the modern day, so as far as I know the masculine appearance lines up.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




End file.
